fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricken
Not to be mistaken for Richten. Ricken (リヒト Rihito, Licht in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Yuki Masuda.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara14.html He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version. Profile Ricken is the youngest member of Chrom's Shepherds, and acts as the mascot of the group. He looks up to Chrom, and acts like a child, though he dislikes being treated as such. Ricken's family was of noble stature until they lost much of their wealth. His support with the Avatar reveals that he joined the Shepherds to help restore his family's status, but he does not exactly know how to achieve such a thing just yet. Animals like him more than anyone else in the army. His birthday is May 23. When Maribelle was kidnapped by Gangrel, Ricken asked to join Chrom for the battle. However, Chrom asked him to stay back since he was too young. Ricken ignored the order and followed behind Chrom's army to Border Pass. When Aversa was about to kill Maribelle, Ricken stepped in, cast a Wind spell and rescued her. Ricken then went on to protect Maribelle until they could reunite with Chrom's army shortly after. Afterwards, after seeing Ricken's abilities, Chrom allows him to join the army. After the war, Ricken realized his own childish behaviors and quickly matured and became a mage of the highest order. In Game Base Stats | Mage |3 |20 |3 |8+2 |6 |5 |10 |6 |3 |5 | Magic +2 | Tome - D |Elwind |} Growth Rates |85% |20% |55% |50% |50% |65% |35% |35% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Gregor *Henry *Ricken's children Class Sets *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Quotes Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"We're about to face some tough enemies. Do you think we could team up? Please?" (team up) *"Hey, so what do you dream about more than anything else?" (dreams) *"So what do you do when the fighting's done and you have a moment to yourself?" (free time) *"What are you so happy about? Did you find a puppy? ...Can I see it?" (happy) Replying *"No. I just finally worked out how to use this difficult magic. Want to see?" (happy) *"I dream of being taller. Maybe a little more muscular...stuff like that." (dreams) *"I study magic! Well, actually, I play with forest creatures. ...What? They like me." (free time) Level Up *"Nobody will talk down to me now!" (6+ stats up) *"See? I can hold my own! (4-5 stats up) *”Do I look any taller? I hope so.” (2-3 stats up) *"I've gotta try harder." (0-1 stat up) Class Change *"This officially makes me grown up!" Armory *"Ooh! I want that one! Get me that one!" (buying) *"You're selling my stuff? Oh...oh, all right..." (selling) *"You'd better not dumb my weapons down. Promise!" (forging) Confession Final Chapter Battle Dual Support *"Stick by me!" *"We've got company." *"You and I can take them!" *"I'll protect you!" *"Careful." *"Just watch me go!" *"We've got this!" *"Haa! Nothing to fear!" *"Don't worry I'm here." *"We fight together!" Dual Strike *"Watch this!" *"Have some more!" *"I've got this!" Support Block *"Stay back!" Critical *“Take this!” *“This is gonna hurt!” *“Die!” *"Don't look down on me!" Etymology 'Licht' is the German and Dutch word for Light. Ricken is a name of Germanic origin, meaning powerful. Trivia *Ricken's official artwork depicts him wielding a Wind Tome. *Ricken's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones was first released in North America. Gallery File:Richt.jpg|Ricken's portrait in Awakening. File:richt confession.jpg|Ricken confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Rickenconfession.jpg|Ricken's full confession. File:Ricken.jpg|Concept art of Ricken. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters